Headphones
by TheLastSnow
Summary: She is a misfit. She tries to blend in even though she knows that she is worth a lot more than them. He is frustrated from a brake up and he is depressed because she cheated on him and dropped him with no reason whatsoever. The two ended up meeting each other by coincidence and each supplies the comfort the other needs.


**A/N** : this a modern AU, Soul x Maka Fanfic based on the song "Headphones" / Britt Nicole. This is my first try at publishing a fanfic and writing an one shot. I apologize in advance for any grammar mistake that may appear.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the song "headphones" and his lyrics nor do I own "Soul Eater" and its characters.

* * *

**Headphones**

She struggled out another embarrassed laugh as they turned away, walking past her. When they became nothing other than a mere blur, her strained smile slipped off her lips and the glint of hope in her eyes faded away. It was always the same. She tried talking to the other girls in her class but they, with the belief that there is no surpassing them, just ignored her attempts every time anew.

"She gave it her best,

She tried to fit in.

She tried to be cool,

But she never could win. "

As she entered the classroom, she was instantly welcomed by incredulous and judging stares. The stares lingered on her back as she made her way to her seat silently. It began way back in middle school when a group of gossiping girls that liked to bully others, spread out the rumor about her reading tendency and like to study, which resulted almost immediately to her lack of friends. The comments that followed after that, being whispered behind her back as she wouldn't hear, and the stares that were burned to her form constantly, made her want to disappear from sight.

"Her mom says she's great,

The kids think she's weird.

Honestly she wish she could disappear. "

Ever since then, she tried to blend in and to act nonchalantly around them. It never worked. They always ignored her or laughed at her attempts, finding them pathetic. Although, when she was alone and gave away to her thoughts, she wondered why she even bothers. The only result that could come out of it would be being as shallow and fake as the rest of them. She is special, not weird. The question is who will notice it?

"Why you try, try to be like the rest of them,

When you know there's so much more within.

There's only one you,

Here's what you got to do. "

Until she will find the one who will appreciate her for who she really is, she will continue putting on headphones in a try to block the obnoxious whispers and isolate herself in her own world. Any time she is feeling alone or upset by the insults being thrown at her, she will resort to the comforting headphones – her escaping way from the unwanted reality.

"Any time you feel alone,

Put on your headphones.

Love, love's coming through your headphones. "

* * *

He broke in a mad dash towards his car, slamming the door shut as he made it in. He couldn't believe it. He had a girlfriend for over a year and now out of nowhere with no reason whatsoever, she texted him that she want to break up with him. He did notice that recently she became more distant and that she hung out with his best friend more, but he thought that he was just paranoid. He can trust her, right? Apparently not.

"He gets in his car,

He falls apart.

It came to an end

And now it's breaking his heart. "

He curled up his hand to a fist and hit the dashboard in frustration. Why did she betray him? Did he not love her enough? Did he love her too much? He couldn't find the answer no matter how much he tried. He ran as fast as he could to his car since it was the only place he didn't has to hide his emotions behind the ever so cool and confident exterior, and just let it all out with no need to consider the opinions of the ones surrounding him and without any other kind of restrictions. He screwed his eyes shut. He didn't know what to do. On the one hand, he wanted to get back to her. But on the other hand, she was the one who cheated on him. He couldn't figure out what he should do.

"He wants to give up,

Wants to try again.

Honestly, he doesn't know what he's feeling. "

Taking a deep breath, he stirred the wheel. If he truly wanted to clean his head, there was no better plan than simply heading to the nearby park. He used to go to this park since he was a kid and soon enough it became his favorite place to spend his time and to think clearly with no disturbance at all. The scenery of the park always managed to calm him down. The appearance of the lake glittering with the light of the setting sun along with the sound of the soft wind blowing and making the green leaves rustle, always seemed so peaceful and breathtaking every time anew.

"Hey, you might not see it with your eyes,

But keep your head up to the sky.

The sun is coming through,

Here's what you got to do. "

Just before he started heading towards the park he turned the music on while his headphones were lying nearby, waiting to be putted on once he gets out of the car. Those headphones has accompanied him through all the hardships he faced up until now, and every single time they managed to help his mood to get better and to give him hope to continue on despite what life decided to throw at him.

"Any time you feel alone,

Put on your headphones.

Love, love's coming through your headphones. "

* * *

After a while of wandering around with her headphones on, she noticed that she arrived to the park that she used to spend her afternoons at. Smiling contently at the good memories that floated in her mind, she decided to lay on the fresh grass and simply relax and let the wind blow and take away her loneliness and sadness that seemed to be weighting her down lately.

"So keep your head up high

And dust off your shoulders,

It's all right, no it's not over. "

As he finally arrived to the park, he took off with his headphones on, traveling aimlessly. He skidded to a stop as he noticed that he wasn't the only one at the park seeking out some peace of mind. He decided to approach the girl relaxing on the grass. He's got nothing left to lose, right?

"Love is here,

It came to dry up all your tears,

Oh, can you feel it?

Got to believe it,

Got to see it,

By your side in the middle of the night. "

She felt content and happy for a change as she felt someone tap her gently on the shoulder. She fluttered her eyes open and saw a boy her age smiling gently at her as he bent down slightly. She smiled back at him shyly and made some space for him to sit next to her.

"Twinkle, twinkle in your eye,

Listen to this lullaby.

The sun is shining in the sky,

I see love, it's in your eyes. "

As he sat down beside her, he handed out his hand. "I'm Soul." He introduced himself with a shark like grin. "Maka." She replied simply, handing her hand as well and offering him a shy but honest smile.

"This ain't the first time you felt like this,

This ain't the first time, this ain't the first time.

This ain't the last time you'll feel like this,

But it'll be fine,

If you can just smile. "

* * *

**A/N : **I hope you liked it! That was my first attempt at writing a one shot. I'll apreciate any kind of criticism, advice or opinion that you may want to share.

BTW : Happy late valentine's day!


End file.
